


Easy Credits

by indoissetep



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Flash Fic, M/M, just silly, somewhat AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 22:03:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8914537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indoissetep/pseuds/indoissetep
Summary: Jyn, Cassian and Bodhi get bored and get a bit competitive.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I can't seem to stop writing for this fandom, so here's a flash fic.

“I say eighteen years,” Jyn, perched on the edge of the table.

“What? No way,” Cassian, leaning forward, focused.

Leaning back on his chair, Bodhi cleans his goggles.

“Well, they were Guardians before the Republic fell, weren’t they?” Jyn is insistent, “They must have had some sort of code against emotional attachments, like the Jedi.”

“Even so,” says Cassian, “It has to be longer than that. Looking at the way they interact, the subtlety of the touches, the shorthand… I say twenty-four, twenty-five years.”

“You’re not using your intelligence-gathering skills for this, are you?”

“Well, it’s not like I can just switch it off!”

“But it’s an unfair advantage!”

Cassian brushes her off and turns his attention to the pilot.

“What about you, Bodhi? What do you reckon?”

“Thirty-two years,” he says calmly.

Then, seeing as the other two are looking at him with raised eyebrows, he adds:

“Give or take. Probably dated for like… five years before that? I’m just guessing.”

“Shit, they’re coming. Credits on the table, boys!” says Jyn in a whisper.

Each of them throws a handful of credit chips on the table.

“Alright, spit it out,” says Baze, walking up to their corner of the mess hall, “the three of you have been staring at us for the last fifteen minutes.”

“I told you,” says Chirrut lightly, “their intentions are pure.”

“I don’t trust your definition of _pure._ And , in any case, it’s annoying. So what is it?”

Jyn elbows Cassian in the ribs to get him to do the talking.

“Well, we were just wondering… How long the two of you have been together.”

“Married, you mean?”

Jyn nods vigorously.

“Well, we became involved when I was sixteen, Chirrut was fifteen.”

“The bit about no emotional attachments was never really a rule. More like advice,” Chirrut answers Jyn’s unvoiced question.

“Very strong advice,” says Baze.

“Well, we were always unorthodox.”

Chirrut smiles at Baze, who leans in to give him a quick kiss.

“Anyway, we were married some five years later, so that makes it… thirty-two years?”

“Just about.”

Cassian and Jyn’s jaws drop, and they apparently decide to give up on hiding their secret. Both turn to Bodhi.

“What?!”

“How did you know?!”

“Unbelievable!”

The two wail and stomp off, grumbling about “two hundred credits!”.

Meanwhile, Bodhi leans forward on the table and gathers his precious winning.

“Guess that means these are mine now.”

“So,” says Chirrut grinning, “are you going to tell them you were born and raised in Jedha City, and that the marriage of two Guardians of the Whills made city-wide news?”

“Eventually,” he says, counting his chips.

**Author's Note:**

> The Rogue One Visual Dictionary says that Bodhi used to gamble with other pilots in the Empire and that he made a lot of credits that way, hence this fic.


End file.
